Pokemon: Bridger's Quest
by MegaBiscuit123
Summary: 10 year old Bridger is finally about to get his first Pokemon. After he receives his Pokemon he is given the monumental task to collect the data of all the Pokemon in the world. He gladly accepts this challenge and sets of on the adventure of his life.


Chapter One: Beginning of a Legend

* * *

*CHING CHING CHING*,*CHING CHING CHING*. I wake up to the dreadful sound of my alarm clock. Normally I wouldn't wake up this early on my birthday, but I had to wake up to get my very first Pokemon. You see, today is my 10th birthday, and now I can get a Pokemon.

I sluggishly get up out of my bed and walk downstairs to my mom cooking breakfast. "Goodmorning Bridger! Happy birthday! I made your favorite, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. But you better hurry, Professor Oak is not a patient man," my mother said. "I know Mom, don't worry, I have plenty of time." I chow down on the delightful meal my mother prepared for me then head upstairs for a shower.

_Which Pokemon should I get_, I think to myself. _Charmander seems like a good choice, nice and strong. But Bulbasaur would be so much easier to train..._

I realize what time it is and quickly hop out of the shower, get dressed, and run downstairs. "Gotta go Mom! Love you," I kiss her on the cheek and rush out the door. I go down street to the Professors lab and walk in the door to find that there is only one Pokemon left. I notice that my friend and rival Palmer, who is also Oaks grandson, standing there with a new Pokeball.

"Goodmorning Professor! Gary.. I hope I'm not to late!" I said hopefully, as I look at the Pokeball in pain hoping I get it soon. "You're very lucky Bridger, you almost missed it! There's only one left, feel free to take it."

I walk over to the table slowly, wondering who it could be. I pray that it is Charmander or Bulbasaur. Those are my first two choices. I take the Pokeball, press the button, and a little Pokemon comes out. You can only imagine my dissapointment when a little Squirtle pops out. I felt my face drop, and I saw the Squirtles face drop too in sadness. That made me feel a bit like a jerk, so I lean down and introduce myself. "Hi Squirtle, I'm Bridger. Pleasure to meet you." His face lit up a little, and I smiled at him.

"Awh, isn't that cute," Palmer sneered,"Trainer and his Pokemon. You know what these are for right? Battling! Let's get to it. I'm sure I will beat you easily, my Pokemon was the best!" Of course he is cocky as usual. But I can't help but wonder which one he got..

"You're on! Come on Squirtle, let's show him what we are made of." You can see the worried expression on Professor Oaks face. "Do you think we could take this outside, gentlemen? I don't want you breaking anything!" Adhering to his wishes, me and Palmer go outside to the battlefield... Er.. Street.

Squirtle walks to the middle of our make-shift battlefield and prepares for battle. Palmer takes out his Pokeball and sends out the creature living inside. A Bulbasaur! This could be a problem.. "You ready loser? I'll even let you take the first shot," said Palmer. This was it.. I was hoping not to mess up my first battle. I command Squirtle to tackle, and he charges full force at Bulbasaur. He hits him with all his might, and knocks him out from under his feet.

"H-Hey! No fair! He wasn't ready! Tackle Bulbasaur!" Gary commanded. The little plant charged like a bull at my Pokemon. Bulbasaur reaches Squirtle, but he was outwitted as Squirtle jumps up on top of him.

"You sure you want to battle Palmer? I don't want to hurt your Pokemon," I mocked. He glared back at me, and shook his head. "We are going to finish this fight. My Bulbasaur will win." I shrug, and command for one more tackle. Squirtle hit him in what seemed to be a sweet spot as the Bulbasaur flew back and landed on his back.

"Hey, get back up! Come on, don't quit on me now!" But Palmers efforts were hopeless. His Bulbasaur passed out, and he lost the battle. "Looks like that's it, Palmer. I win." I return Squirtle to his ball and start walking away.

Palmer rushes after me. "I'll win next time! You got lucky! Expect me later," and with that, he walked home.

Oak came up to congratulate me on my performance. "Great battle Bridger! Too bad Palmer didn't stick around a little longer... At least I already gave him what I'm about to give you." He handed me a little red box. "This is a Pokedex, you use it to record the data of a wild Pokemon. But you can only get the full data if you catch the Pokemon. And these are Pokeballs which you use to capture the Pokemon. I'm giving you these because I have a very important mission for you. There are many Pokemon in this world, and I would like to ask you to go on an adventure on a search for all these Pokemon. Do you accept this monumental responsibility?" I couldn't believe what he just asked me to do. It was so exciting. Journey across the world to discover new species of Pokemon..

I nodded slowly and took the items. He told me to go tell my mother before I leave on a trip though, so I headed home and told my mom about the events that happened that day, and at first she wasn't receptive, but then she agreed it would be good for me. I kissed my mother goodbye, and left the house to head for Route 1.

Walking through town, I could see the exit to Route 1, and I ran there with anticipation. I stood at the gate seperating the route and the city, and a million thoughts rushed through my head. What's going to happen? Who will I meet? What kind of Pokemon will I see? These questions would all be answered soon. I picked up my right foot, and took my first step into the adventure that would change my life.


End file.
